


Soft Ears

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tells Gavin his secret and Gavin reacts in a rather surprising way. Hybrid AU Cat!Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Ears

“Oooh, Michael, they’re so cute!”

“Stop it, Gavin.”

“But Michaaaeeeel! They’re so soft and they twitch when I touch them!”

“Dammit, Gavin, knock it off!”

“Do you have a tail also? Is it soft?”

Michael sighed and facepalmed. When he was thinking over every reaction Gavin could have to him being a cat hybrid, him squealing and playing with his brown cat ears was not something he had thought of. He’d thought Gavin would be confused, disgusted, or at least slightly shocked considering hybridism was a rare thing. Excited didn’t even sort of come to mind.

“Yes, I have a tail, you idiot.”

Gavin squealed, “Show it to me!”

Rolling his eyes, Michael reached behind him and pulled out the tail that was tucked within his jeans. The brown tail hovered from side to side lazily.

“Bloody Hell,” Gavin breathed out and gently grabbed the tail with his hand.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Gavin,” Michael growled at the Brit, already knowing what he was planning on doing.

Not too gently, Gavin pulled on Michael’s tail. Instantly Michael hissed and unsheathed his claws turning to swipe at Gavin who dodged the attack.

“Dammit, Gavin, I told you not to do that!” The hybrid shouted. “Can’t you just do what you’re told for you, you idiot! I swear to God I-I… I...”

Mid-rant Gavin started to scratch Michael behind one of his ears. He calmed down almost instantly, leaned into the touch, and started purring. Gavin kept it up for a minute or two before retracting his hand and releasing Michael from his purring spell.

Michael burned red with embarrassment and pushed Gavin away mumbling, “I fucking hate you.”

“I love you too, my little kitten,” Gavin cooed.

“Call me that again and I’ll use my claws to rip out your throat.”


End file.
